Tools have already become known, which matingly roll along the workpiece at parallel arranged axes wherein the teeth of the tool are designed such that they conically engage from the face the workpiece teeth. This conical action is achieved by the tool teeth being constructed indeed conically or by a tool having sloped teeth wherein the tool tooth edges can be sloped on the tooth sides to form an obtuse angle without special design with the respective face. In these known tools, the cutting edges which lie in longitudinal direction of the teeth are worked in crestlike from the face, namely such that the grooves extend longitudinally of the tool tooth flanks. According to a different known construction, the teeth are constructed of different height, so that the addendum edges of the teeth form the said cutting edges. These tools operate very satisfactorily, however, forming of the cutting edges is difficult and correspondingly expensive. (German OS No. 23 19 060).
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a toothed tool of the above described type wherein the cutting edges can be worked in more economically.